Aphrodite and Phil
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Phil get to spend some time with his favorite goddess.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules.**

* * *

**Aphrodite and Phil**

**Phil is sleeping. It's been about 2 weeks since Hercules got the opportunity to live on Olympus, but decided to live on Earth instead.**

"Wake up, big guy!" says a sexy female voice.

"Who...? Ah, you, grand lady." says Phil when he open his eyes and sees Aphrodite, the goddess of love and sex.

"I can't forget how you kissed me. Your friends rushed you away so fast that I never got to tell you that I want you to fuck me." says Aphrodite as she roll up her short skirt to reveal her erotic violet immortal pussy.

"Are you, the goddess of sex herself, asking me to fuck you?" says Phil.

"Yes, I am. You're not allowed to tell anyone about it though." says Aphrodite.

"Okay. Deal." says Phil.

"Sweet. Get your dick hard and ready for my divine pussy, Mr Phil." says Aphrodite, all sexy and horny.

Phil starts to jerk his dick, making it hard and big.

Aphrodite sit down on the couch and lean back against a pile of pillows.

Phil slide his dick into Aphrodite's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Highly sorry that I left so qiuckly, your sexualness. Forgive me." says Phil.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck, so sexy! You're more than forgiven, you old perv." moans Aphrodite.

Aphrodite clearly enjoy being fucked by Phil.

"Your pussy is so amazing!" moans Phil.

"Of course, I am a goddess!" moans Aphrodite.

"Ahhh...shit, yes!" moans Phil.

"Go on and fuck me hard...!" moans Aphrodite.

"Yes, m'lady!" moans Phil.

"No need to be so fucking formal. I may be a divine immortal goddess, but truth is, as far as my personlaity goes I'm no more than a sexy horny slut." moans Aphrodite.

"Holy crap...! That's damn sexy." moans Phil.

"Awww! Yeah, soooo totally awesome! Your dick is stiff and thick. I like that." moans Aphrodite.

Phil fuck harder.

"Yes! Bang my pussy. I love it. This feels so good." moans Aphrodite.

Aphrodite open up her top, revealing her D-cup boobs.

Phil is very happy and horny. This is the best fuck he's ever had and this is of course since the woman he fuck is the fuck-goddess herself and no one can be better than her.

Phil love to fuck slutty women because he is a horny dirty pervert.

Phil would love to fuck Meg too, but since Hercules is his friend he would never do that.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Aphrodite.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Phil, his voice now even deeper and more many than normal, because that's what happens when he is very horny.

"This feels really nice! Sexy!" moans Aphrodite.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Shit...yes!" moans Phil as he cum deep inside Aphrodite's awesome sexy pussy.

"Mmm, cum in me! Soooo sexy and fun!" moans a happy Aphrodite as she get a big orgasm.

"That was one heck of a session, babe. Do you always let mortals fuck you?" says Phil as he slowly pull out his dick from Aphrodite's pussy.

"No, only those men I like and I like you." says Aphrodite.

"Thanks, my fucking erotic porno-goddess." says Phil as he bow in front of Aphrodite.

"My pleasure, perv. You have my blessing." says Aphrodite as she wave her hand above Phil.

Pink and violet magic sparkle rain down on Phil from Aphrodite's hand.

"Now your dick can get hard whenever you want and your cum can no longer create children so you don't have to be afraid to make chicks all preggo anymore. Such a lucky fucker you are. I rarely give my blessing of awesome sex to people." says Aphrodite. "And remember, if you use that to rape women who don't like you, I shall kill you."

"I promise to not abuse your gift." says Phil.

"Good. Truth is in your words. See you another time." says Aphrodite as she fly back up to Olympus.

"Woman, where the fuckin' dang crap have ya been?" says Hephaestus when Aphrodite show up in the home they share.

"Please! Let a woman have some sexy fun. I mean, it's not as if you can give me the pleasure I need. You're freakin' impotent and I need stiff dick in me on a semi-regular basis." says Aphrodite and then grab Hephaestus' dick and says "If this saggy worthless thing could get erect like it once could, I'd not need to seek out other men for fucking."

"I did not choose to lose my fuck-power, you horny slut. Zeus took away my ability to have sex as punishment for what I did against his orders." says Hephaestus.

"Yes, I know, but since then you've served Olympus with loyalty and honor. Ask lord Zeus to restore your old dick to its former glory or I will continue to fuck around with random horny fuckers." says Aphrodite.

"Alright..." says Hephaestus.

The next day.

"Lord Zeus, can I have my sexual strength back?" says Hephaestus.

"No, man. The reason I've not given it to you is that without it I can trust you to not cheat on your girlfriend. Aphrodite is my daughter and I want her to be with a guy who does not mess around in beds with other ladies." says Zeus.

"Sir, are ya aware that she is fucking around with other men, simply because my dick cannot pleasure her in a sexual way?" says Hephaestus.

"I know that, but I prefer her being with other men than you raping other females." says Zeus.

"Please give me my sexuality back, grand lord..." says Hephaestus.

"I will not. Leave now or I'll cut off your dick completely." says Zeus.

"Aye, sir." says Hephaestus.

20 minutes later.

"Did you get back your dick-power?" says Aphrodite.

"No..." says Hephaestus.

"Then I'll go find a fucker who wanna cum inside the goddess of love and sex." says Aphrodite.

The reason Aphrodite want to be fucked so much is that she is sex-crazy.

Aphrodite fly down to Earth.

"Damn!" says Hephaestus in slight anger.

He try to jerk off, but his dick remain soft and weak and no cum comes out.

Aphrodite appear in the bedroom of a powerful horny Spartan warrior.

"Hello, dude! Me is Aphrodite, the fuck-goddess." says Aphrodite in a very slutty voice.

"Oh...wow!" says the Spartan warrior.

The Spartan warrior get horny from seeing the goddess of sex.

His dick get hard.

"Fuck me, brave warrior!" says Aphrodite as she roll up her skirt to reveal her erotic violet immortal pussy.

"Holy shit...sexy!" says the Spartan warrior.

Aphrodite lean back on the warrior's bed.

The warrior goes on top of her, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yes, fuck me, drill, me, take me, do me, bang me!" moans Aphrodite.

"Sure, baby!" moans the warrior in a deep manly voice.

"Mmm, sweet, cozy, zezy, slutty, erotic...!" moans Aphrodite.

"I love your pussy, my sexualness!" moans the warrior.

"And I love your hard dick!" moans Aphrodite, all horny and sexy.

"Oh...holy shit, such a fuckable babe you truly are..." moans the warrior.

"Mmmm!" moans Aphrodite.

"Yeah!" moans the warrior.

"Let me tell you, what a strong fucker you are!" moans Aphrodite.

"Thanks!" moans the warrior, fucking faster.

"My pleasure, man!" moans Aphrodite.

"Shit, yeah!" moans the warrior, being very horny.

"Indeed, man! Fuck your slutty sexy goddess!" moans Aphrodite.

"Okay, baby!" moans the warrior.

"Mmm, soooo dang erotic!" moans Aphrodite.

69 minutes later.

"Holy fuck! Yes!" moans the warrior as he cum deep inside Aphrodite's awesome sexy pussy.

"Mmm, cum in me! Very sexy!" moans a happy Aphrodite as she get a big orgasm.

15 minutes later.

"You're a whore." says Hephaestus.

"Maybe so, but I'm still a goddess and unlike you I am at least able to have sex. You can't even jerk off anymore." says Aphrodite.

"Do you honestly think you truly deserve to be a goddess if you fuck around all the time?" says Hephaestus.

"Sure. I'm the goddess of sex and love so fucking is what I do best." says Aphrodite.

"That might be the truth, but you also cheat on me with random men." says Hephaestus.

"I'll stop when your dick starts to function properly again, you perv." says Aphrodite.

"Don't attempt to command me, woman." says Hephaestus.

"You dare to call yourself a god when you can't even cum like a true man?" says Aphrodite.

"I do. Yes, my dick is sexually unable, but I am still an immortal god." says Hephaestus.

"Gods can fuck." says Aphrodite.

"Stop being sassy on me, you dirty whore." says Hephaestus.

5 days later.

"Did you miss me and my pussy?" says Aphrodite as she once again appear when Phil is sleeping.

"Of course." says Phil as he wakes up.

"Sweet. Wanna fuck me?" says Aphrodite.

"Yes, my fuckable goddess." says Phil.

"Penetrate my pussy!" says Aphrodite.

Phil slide his dick into Aphrodite's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm...sooooo sexy!" moans Aphrodite.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Phil.

"Holy shit...fuck! This feels very good..." moans Aphrodite, all horny and sexual.

"Yeah!" moans Phil.

"I love that your dick is thick and hard." moans Aphrodite.

"And I love that your pussy is soft and wet..." moans Phil.

"Thank you." moans Aphrodite.

"Uh...not to be crappy here, but what does your boyfriend think about you fucking around with other men?" says Phil.

"Mmm, fuck! He totally hate it, but his dick is worthless so I need to seek erotic pleasure in other places." moans Aphrodite.

"I'm glad I get to fuck you." moans Phil.

"Sweet. I enjoy fucking a bunch of different pervs." moans Aphrodite.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit...!" moans Phil as he cum in Aphrodite's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me!" moans Aphrodite as she get an orgasm.

17 minutes later.

"Dirty slut, you've been fucked, haven't ya?" says Hephaestus in anger.

"Yes, I have. And you need to let me have my fun. I love sex and need dick in my pussy often and since your dick's dead, I need to find other fuckers who can satisfy my sexual desires." says Aphrodite.

"Stop trying to be noble, you're no more than a prostitute." says Hephaestus.

"It's not fair that you call me that. I don't have men pay me for a fuck. All that I do with those fuckers is for free, in both directions. They don't give me any money." says Aphrodite.

"Perhaps so, but you're still a dirty sex-crazy slut." says Hephaestus.

"Half right. I am sex-crazy and proud of it. You must understand how important sex is to me. I'm the ultimate porno-girl, the very goddess of love and sex. Sex is a major part of my life. No man can deny that I am the best fuck anyone can get." says Aphrodite.

"Oh...why the crap don't ya break up with me then?" says Hephaestus-

"Well, because I actually like you and I have hopes that you will finally get the strength in your dick back someday and I've promised my father to at least be sort of loyal in the sense that I will only fuck around on the side, not completely end my relationship with you." says Aphrodite.

"An idea here...as your father yourself if you think he'll ever restore my sexula ability." says Hephaestus.

The next day.

"Father, please give Hephaestus his fuck-powers back..." says Aphrodite in a weak childish tone as she goes down on her knees in front of Zeus.

"I do not trust him enough." says Zeus. "He's been a true servant, yes, but I still think he might start to rape women if his dick would get hard once more."

"Please, dad...!" whines Aphrodite. "I'll make sure that he only fuck me."

"Okay, no crying. You're an adult. Stand up. Go home and you'll find your man's dick back to its former glory." says Zeus.

"If that's true, I won't fuck around anymore." says Aphrodite.

When she get home, Aphrodite smile when she sees that Hephaestus' dick is big and hard.

"Fuck me, man!" says Aphrodite, all slutty and sexy.

"Sure, baby!" says Hephaestus as he slide his dick into Aphrodite's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yay!" moans a happy Aphrodite.

"Holy shit, I've missed your fuck-hole so much!" moans Hephaestus in a deep manly tone.

"And I've missed your dick!" moans Aphrodite.

"Of course ya have, my sexy bitch!" moans Hephaestus.

"Yeah!" moans Aphrodite, all sexy and horny.

"Indeed." moans Hephaestus.

"Mmm, sexy." moans Aphrodite.

"Fuck!" moans Hephaestus.

"Soooo awesome!" moans Aphrodite.

"True, woman!" moans Hephaestus.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: If ya love this and want more sexual Disney, PM me and let me know. Ciao, guys and chicks.**


End file.
